Double Trouble
by StargateNerd
Summary: It all started at an innocent barbecue. Now Miaka and Yui have to defeat a new evil that has risen in the UoFG by finding the warriors of the fifth god before the world of the book is destroyed for good! HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY MIKI-CHAN13.
1. Chapter 1

"Taka!" Miaka called her husband. He looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes?" he asked. "I was just thinking," she said," maybe everyone could get together tomorrow." By everyone, the Suzaku no Miko meant the rest of the Celestial Warriors, minus Tasuki and Chichiri, who'd been reborn in this world. "After all, it is the anniversary of when Yui and I first found the book," Miaka continued.

"I think that's a great idea!" Taka exclaimed. "I can try out the new barbeque grill I got!" His eyes sparkled with excitement. Frowning, Miaka whacked him over the head with the wooden spoon she held. "You are so materialistic!" she scolded. "Remind me again why I put up with you?" "Because you love me and I love you," Taka said, smiling softly at his wife. She smiled back, leaning down to place a soft peck on his lips.

I gotta call Keisuke, Yui, and Tetsuya. They'll definitely want to come to this." The chipper young woman went to go call her brother, his friend, and her best friend. '_They'll definitely want to come to this_,' Miaka thought as she dialed a familiar number.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The doorbell rang. "Hey, Mitsukake, how are you doing?" Taka greeted the healer. "Just fine, Taka," the tall man replied. "Mee-yaow," the small white cat perched on his shoulder mewled. "Hey, Tama!" Miaka greeted the feline. It seemed even the cat had been reborn into this world. "Is anyone else here yet?" Mitsukake asked as he entered the house. "Nope, not yet," Taka replied. Just then, a purple sedan came speeding down the street, screeching to a halt in their driveway.

"Correction; Nuriko is here now," Taka said dryly. The purple haired cross dresser, a woman in this world, exited the car. "Whoo! I think that was a new record!" she exclaimed. "C'mon, Hotohori, we're here!" The dignified former emperor stepped out, trembling all over. "Nuriko, would it pain you too much to slow down once in a while?" he asked in a none-too steady voice.

"What would be the fun in that?" Nuriko asked. Hotohori muttered something that sounded like "It won't be fun when I'm splattered all over the windshield," but if Nuriko heard, she took no notice of it. "Hey, Taka, Miaka, Mitsukake!" she waved at the trio. Hotohori gave a nod to them, some old habits never fading.

"Hey, you guys!" Miaka greeted. "Nuriko, looking good in not-drag as usual!" she teased as she hugged her. "Hey, Miaka, looking not-stupid, as usual!" Nuriko joked back. The two laughed, reminiscing over old times already as they headed into the house.

"I am never carpooling with Nuriko again," Hotohori declared to the other two men. "Be kinda hard since you two share an apartment," Taka teased. "We are pretending not to have heard that," Hotohori replied, turning to Mitsukake as the two entered the house. Taka pouted. How come he got stuck as the odd man out? As he turned to head inside as well, a voice called out to him.

"Taka!" Chiriko was heading up the sidewalk, waving at the older seishi. "Sorry I'm a little late. I almost missed the bus," the younger boy panted, a little out of breath. Though only 15, he was enrolled in the local college, being a child genius. Except he was a genius full-time, not part-time as he had been in his previous life. "Ah, it's OK, Chiriko," Taka assured him. "We haven't really started anything yet."

They went inside where the youngest seishi was greeted with a bone-crushing hug from Nuriko. "Chiriko-chaaaan!" the willow seishi squealed, glomping Chiriko. "Ah…Nuriko…c-can't breathe!" the boy gasped out. He was released abruptly, gasping for breath. "Sorry Chiriko," Nuriko apologized sheepishly. "You okay?" "H-hai, I think so," Chiriko replied.

"Hey, everyone!" Keisuke walked in, Yui and Tetsuya close behind him. "Keisuke!" Miaka hugged her older brother. "Hey, Miaka. I see Taka hasn't died of food poisoning yet." Miaka drew out of the hug, whacking him.

"Hey, hey, Miaka's actually quite the cook," Taka said, hugging his wife close to him from behind. "Indeed, this food is very good," Hotohori called from the kitchen, where he was snacking on some snacks Miaka had made.

"Yui!" "Miaka!" The two friends hugged. "How've you been lately?" Miaka asked, slightly concerned. "Oh, I'm fine," Yui smiled. She and Tetsuya had drifted apart lately, eventually breaking up. They still remained good friends, though it was a little awkward at times. "I'm going to go start the grill!" Taka told the group, heading out onto the back porch. "You guys coming?" The girls stayed inside while the boys went outside with Taka.

"So, how are things?" Nuriko asked Yui. "School's all right. I had to field a lot of questions when you dropped out to marry Taka, Miaka," the blonde told her friend. "I was as vague as I could be without ignoring people." Miaka giggled as she imagined Yui treating everyone to an icy glare. It was a skill she'd picked up from Nakago, apparently. Well, at least the blonde general had been good for _something. _

"_Actually, there is something that might interest you guys. We have some exchange students from America at our school," Yui told Nuriko and Miaka. "Really? That's so cool!" Nuriko gushed. "How many are there? Boys or girls? Are any of them in your classes?" _

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down!" Yui held up her hands in a semblance of defense. "There are 2 boys and 5 girls," she answered Nuriko's first two questions. "One of the guys speaks Japanese fairly well, while the other, not so much. The girls are all pretty good at speaking and understanding Japanese. One of them actually knows Russian, too." _

"_Really? So she's trilingual! Wow!" Miaka wondered what it'd be like to be able to speak 3 different languages. 'And they all have different alphabets, too! Wow.' She tuned back in to what Yui was saying. "…all anime and manga otakus." "Who are?" Miaka asked. Both Yui and Nuriko pinned her with a Look. "Were you even listening to me at all?" Yui deadpanned. "Mostly," Miaka admitted. "I just got a little off track is all!" _

"_Ahhhh! Keisuke, hand me that fire extinguisher!" they heard Taka cry from the backyard. The girls sweat dropped. "We should probably go see how the guys are faring," Nuriko said. "Yeah," Yui agreed. "Probably," Miaka added. None of the three moved, though, until Tetsuya poked his head in through the door. "Hey, are you girls gonna come outside anytime soon?" The three exchanged glances and shrugged. Eh, why not? _

"_Hey, you want some hamburgers?" Taka asked cheerfully, holding up a platter with some very well-done patties. The girls turned a light shade of green. "Um, sure we'll, uh, have some," Nuriko nervously said. 'Geez, this looks nearly as bad as Miaka's first attempts at cooking!' Nevertheless, they each bravely sampled Taka's first trial at barbecuing. _

'_Buck up, Keisuke, you've had worse,' the young man thought, biting into a charred hamburger smothered in ketchup and mustard. "Hey, Miaka-" he turned to his sister and gasped as a red light started to emanate her. All of the Suzaku seishi, and Yui, were glowing as well. "What the-" Taka exclaimed, his expression mirroring the surprise on everyone else's faces. Then, they were gone in a flash. Both Keisuke and Tetsuya dropped their plates. What had just happened??_


	2. Chapter 2

The 5 seishi and two mikos were, to say the least, astonished to find themselves in the familiar setting of Daichi-san mountain. Well, Yui had never been there so technically it wasn't familiar to her, but same diff.

"-hell is going on??" Taka finished his exclamation. "It would appear we are on Daichi-san mountain," Hotohori observed. "Well, duh," Nuriko replied dryly. "What the hell's goin' on here??" a familiar voice exploded. "Tasuki, calm down, no da!" Chichiri soothed the flame-haired bandit.

"Chichiri? Tasuki?" Miaka asked. "Is that really you guys?" "Yup, it's us, na no da," Chichiri replied cheerfully. "Hey, I can touch you!" Tasuki exclaimed, poking Chiriko. "You've been reborn?" "Yes, in Her Eminence's world," the child genius told the bandit. "Wait, what's she doing here?" Tasuki pointed an accusatory finger at Yui. "Why are you here, Yui?" Taka inquired, confused. The person in question also looked very bewildered.

"YUI-SAMAAAAAA!" they all heard a joyful voice cry out. Suboshi came rushing towards the group, only to go right through Yui, his intended destination. The Seiryuu warrior instantly fell into a gloomy funk. "Suboshi??" they all cried in confusion. Looking over the way he had come, the Suzaku seishi and the Seiryuu and Suzaku mikos saw the rest of the Seiryuu warriors, of whom only Amiboshi was alive and solid.

"What is going on??" Nuriko voiced the ever-present question. The Seiryuu seishi were, for the most part, evil. How could they be present on Daichi-san mountain? And in relation to that, why were they here in the first place? "Well, don't look at us, we don't know," Nakago replied irritably. He didn't like not knowing things.

"I believe I can answer that," a gravelly voice intoned. They all looked to see a familiar face. Or, in the case of the Seiryuu side, fell over from exposure to a bad case of ugly. The Suzaku seishi and Miaka were lucky, they'd practically built up an immunity to it. "Tai-Yi Jun!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: My name is not Yuu Watase, therefore I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.

* * *

Last time:

_"What is going on??" Nuriko voiced the ever-present question._

_"I believe I can answer that," a gravelly voice intoned._

_"Tai-Yi Jun!"_

Present:

"What's going on?" Miaka asked. "I thought our duties were over when we helped the four gods seal away Tenko!"

"Yes. However, one month ago, I sensed an evil chi beginning to stir in the void between the two worlds. Since then, it has become so powerful that the combined powers of all four gods could not seal it away." The group listened in astonishment to what the Emperor of the Heavens was telling them. An evil so great that the combined powers of Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko and Genbu couldn't stop it? The very thought seemed ludicrous.

"As you are the only surviving priestesses, the task falls to you, Miaka Yuki and Yui Hongo, to summon the fifth god, Huan-Long," Tai-Yi Jun informed them. "Fifth god?" Miaka asked. "I thought there were only four gods." "Yeah, after all, the book _is_ called The Universe of the Four Gods," Yui said.

"Yes, but that documents the tales of the _priestesses_, not the four gods themselves," the old woman said. "Huan-Long is the god of Earth, while the other four rule over the constellations. Huan-Long also represents balance." "Wait, you said that Yui-san and Miaka-san had to summon Huan-Long," Chiriko said. "If so, why are the shichiseishi needed?"

"The runt has a point," Nakago said. "My name is Chiriko," the child genius deadpanned. Nakago looked as if he could care less. Tai-Yi Jun sighed. "The miko's and the seishi's fates are intertwined. In other words, this is unavoidable." She paused for a moment. "You must all work together to locate the warriors of Huan-Long."

There was a moment of silence, broken by Tamahome and Suboshi, who cried out simultaneously, "You want me to work with _him_?" pointing at the other. "They tried to kill us all!" Tamahome protested. "They tried to spread goodness throughout the world!" Suboshi voiced his complaint.

"And that's a bad thing?" Yui asked dubiously. Suboshi reeled over in shock. "H-huh?" he wondered in confusion. Any further questioning was cut short when the younger twin suddenly noticed his brother. "Aniki!" he cried out joyfully, only to go right through him.

"Oh, c'mon! This is so unfair! I can't touch anybody I want!" To demonstrate, he tried to punch Nakago. "Dammit, I can't even," punch "touch," punch "people I don't want to touch!"

"Would you stop your whining and listen to me for just two seconds??" Tai-Yi Jun growled, getting up close and personal. "Gah!" Suboshi cried. "You're uglier than Tomo!" "HEY!" the illusionist cried indignantly. "You're one to talk, short stuff! You could be your own comedy act!" "At least I couldn't be mistaken for a girl!" Suboshi retorted.

"Why, you-" Tomo and Suboshi tried to strangle each other, but only ended up going through each other. "Um, not to intrude on what seems to be friendly bonding, but who are you all?" Amiboshi asked innocently. They all looked at him. 'Friendly bonding?' Miaka thought. Did the oblivion herb take more than just the flute-player's memories?

"This is the Suzaku no Miko and her seishi," Tai-Yi Jun said, indicating Miaka and the others. "And this is the Seiryuu no Miko and her seishi, to which you belong, Amiboshi." The emperor of the heavens smirked. "Of course, you already know this." Everyone looked curiously at the elder twin. "You remember everything, Aniki?" Suboshi blurted.

"The oblivion herb will work only if you take regular doses for a week," Amiboshi informed them. "Otherwise it'll wear off." "But you didn't acknowledge even me!" his brother whined. "Well, you're the one who gave it to me in the first place," Amiboshi reasoned. "I was just getting back at you." The other Seiryuu seishi gaped. The flute-player was such a…_nice_ person. Such an act seemed out of character for him. His brother, no, but him?

"If everyone done gaping and gawking now, old lady tell you what mission you need doing," Lai Lai told the gathered group. "Would you stop calling me that??" Tai-Yi Jun snapped at the demi-goddess. Lai Lai giggled mischievously. Closing her eyes, Tai-Yi Jun chanted in some incomprehensible language.

A sphere of light appeared, settling in Miaka's eyes. It dissipated, leaving behind a scroll. "That is the scroll containing the legend of Huan-Long. In it also are clues pertaining to his seven warriors, much in the same fashion as the Hong-Nan version of The Universe of the Four Gods," Tai-Yi Jun told them. Yui looked over Miaka's shoulder as she read it aloud.

"The first clue are the characters for school and brush," the brunette read. "Wait. Why are Tamahome and Suboshi's characters here as well?" "The warriors of Huan-Long are of the earth. Seiryuu and Suzaku represent human qualities. Thus, each of you are bound through your chi, which contains similar elements in them all," explained Tai-Yi Jun. "Do you understand now?"

"Better, thanks," Yui said. The two girls skimmed down the list, sweat dropping. "Uh, we may have just a couple of issues here," Miaka announced, sweatdropping.

* * *

A/N: Mwahahaha, so what are these issues? Well, we'll find out! Oh, and remember to review! The gray button is just below, all ya gotta do is click on it!


End file.
